Recently, a camping car or wagon car having a storage portion for housing various articles therein has been proposed. The storage portion is formed in a floor of such a car and has an opening for allowing the various articles to be put in or taken out of the storage portion therethrough. Lid means is removably fitted in the opening in order to cover the opening of the storage portion. Such lid means is generally known as "a cargo floor lid" and is provided with damper means for absorbing any shock which may be applied to the lid means and an edge of the opening of the storage portion.
Referring now to FIG. 1, conventional damper means of this type will be discussed in order to facilitate understanding of the present invention. The damper means includes a pair of block-like elastic members B of rubber for absorbing shock and a support member M attached onto a predetermined portion of a surface of a reverse side of a cargo floor lid L. The support member M includes a pair of projecting pieces P rising upwardly from the surface of the reverse side of the cargo floor lid L. Each of the projecting pieces P is formed to have a substantially inverted L-shape in cross-section. Each of the elastic members B has a slit S formed in one side thereof and extending into the interior of the elastic member. Each of the elastic members B is supported on a corresponding projecting piece P by causing the elastic member B to be fitted on a tip of the projecting piece P through the slit S in the elastic member B.
With the cargo floor lid L provided with the conventional damper means, when the cargo floor lid L is removed from the storage portion and/or is carried by a person, there is a possibility that one or both of the elastic members B will be easily detached from the cargo floor lid L due to elastic force thereof. At that time, there is a possibility that the detached elastic member (or elastic members) B will get lost.